Inverters having a power converting function are used as power sources of hybrid electric vehicles and others. Each of such inverters includes a plurality of semiconductor elements as a switching element. The semiconductor elements of the invertors generate heat in association with power conversion and the like and thus need to be cooled actively.
Here, as one of the heat exchangers for cooling the heat generating bodies such as semiconductor elements, there is known a heat exchanger configured such that a plurality of fins each linearly extending is arranged in parallel in a frame forming an outer casing, thereby forming coolant flow channels (e.g., see Patent Document 1).